Dreamer
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Emily doesn't find herself alone in her apartment. Warning: Rape - Extremely 'M' rated.


She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in weeks, nightmares plaguing her mind from the past four cases that had all included children. Taking the job, Emily knew she was signing up for the heartache and sleepless nights, but three weeks in a row was too much.

Flipping onto her stomach, the brunette agent snuggled as best she could into her pillow. Three hours had already passed from when she had gotten into bed and she was no closer to falling asleep than she was then. What was she supposed to do? If she watched TV, she wouldn't get tired. If she read a book, she wouldn't get tired. If she went out into her kitchen and drank an entire bottle of one of her vintage wines, she'd be tipsy, but she would get tired.

"This is bullshit," she hissed into her pillow, punching at the bed below her as her frustration grew. "You need to go to bed," the agent chasted herself. "Go to bed."

"But then we'll have no time to play."

Emily's eyes widened at the new voice that entered her room. Not able to turn over in her bed from the weight of the man above her, her head was pushed into the pillow beneath her, cutting off her airway just enough to make her pass out.

Fifteen minutes later, she felt her head begin to hurt, and her brown eyes opened to see a blurry figure standing before her in the dull lighting. Where was she?

"Hello," the accented man smiled, kneeling before the woman tied to the chair and running his hands over her bare thighs. "You're even more striking than all those years ago."

That voice was so familiar, but Emily's aching head and blurred vision kept the agent from being able to concentrate. "Stop," she hissed, her body flinching away from the older man's touch. "Get off of me."

He shoved the knife in his hand up against the beautiful woman's throat, the foreign man smiling at the gasp that left the captured woman. "Either you shut your mouth or you can leave it open for my cock." His blue eyes watched as Emily clenched her jaw, and he smirked. "Don't worry love, I can guarantee you're going to love this."

Emily's breathing grew rapid, feeling the knife trail down her naked body before tapping roughly against her clitoris. "Get off."

The blond man grinned at the growl from above him before poking the tip of his knife into the sensitive skin, laughing maniacally at the scream that came from it. "Beautiful," he sighed, his icy eyes admiring the gentle flow of blood that came from her clit.

"Stop," she tried to force out, her voice quivering when she felt his tongue drag through her cursed wetness. "Stop it."

Taking the scarf he had found hanging off the agent's bedroom door, he tied it around her mouth and slapped at her cheek. "You'll enjoy it." He kept his knife in his right hand, dragging it across the ivory skin of Emily's thigh as his tongue probed heatedly into her core, his other hand coming up to rub at the now bleeding clitoris.

Emily felt her eyes grow teary at the feeling of being used by this stranger, her breasts beginning to ache as her nipples hardened. When she looked down, she realized that not only her wrists were bound behind her and her ankles were tied to the chair legs, but there was a rope around each of her breasts, the alabaster color of her skin a deep red from them being tied so tight.

He felt her body immediately respond to him, and his fingers rubbed even harder, rougher, against the brunette woman's heated clit as he ate her out, laughing into her cunt when the whimpers from his captured grew louder when she came around his tongue. "God," he moaned, cleaning her of all her juices before trailing his tongue up her naked body. "You taste sweeter than before. So sweet."

Turning her head away from the aroused man when she heard his zipper being undone, the FBI agent tried her best to rack her brain. Who had she been with that she'd been stupid enough to not notice he was a fucking sociopath?

She was immediately brought back when she felt his tip teasing her opening, and turning back to look up to the still blurred face, her eyes watered.

"Oh darling, you'll be alright." Dropping the knife to the ground, the blond man used his right hand to wrap around her neck as he guided his cock all the way into her heated core. "God, you're so fucking tight. You feel so beautiful, love." His eyes closed, thrusting slow and hard into the beautiful woman as if he wanted to be the first to pop her cherry. "You love it, don't you? Come on darling, tell me."

Emily's tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, disgust running through her as the older man practically sat on her, his hairy thighs brushing against hers as he thrust deeply into her. She felt the tip of his cock rub tediously against her g-spot, and biting down on the scarf that was wrapped around her mouth, she forced herself not to moan.

He quickened his pace, his hand closing tighter around Emily's slender neck as he felt his balls grow heavy, loving the feeling of them slapping against the skin in between the younger woman's clit and her anus.

The groan from above made Emily's eyes widen, and as he angrily began thrusting into her as he spilled his seed, her body began its own spasm. She felt the familiar kisses underneath the lobe of her ear and she cried.

Ian.

She jumped up at the sound of a siren outside her apartment building, her hand coming to rest on her heart as she took in her surroundings.

She was in her bed, in her own room, and nothing around her was disturbed. The window was opened just slightly like it was when she went to bed, no books around her bedside table moved or flipped to a different page, and her tank top and shorts seemed untouched.

Was it a dream?

Emily, her heart racing, curiously reached down into her flannel shorts and dragged her fingers through her clit.

She was wet.

Her body quickly ran from the bed and threw on her bedroom light, brown eyes finding a note taped to the back of her bedroom door.

_Thanks love._


End file.
